Brotherhood Workshop
Brotherhood Workshop is a brickfilmer primarily active on YouTube who produces a variety of licensed theme brickfilms. The Brotherhood Workshop YouTube channel currently has over 160,000 subscribers, a total of over almost 44,000,000 viewshttp://www.youtube.com/user/BrotherhoodWorkshop/about, and he has had commissions for animations from The LEGO Group. Brotherhood Workshop is notable for his use of clay and real twigs for creating outdoor sets, and for his focus on family-friendly humor. History The Brotherhood Workshop channel was created on the 23rd August 2012, along with an older clay-based animation called The Clumsy Lizard Warrior''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUA7C4WdsPM. Brotherhood Workshop soon began producing new content; brickfilms using the recently released ''The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit themes to create short, fun comedy sketches. These included a video of Gollum singing Justin Bieber's 'Baby', Uruk-Hair orcs turning the ent Treebeard into a Christmas tree, and Merry and Pippin dressing as Nazgul for Halloween to scare Frodo and Sam. Brotherhood Workshop won the official LEGO Rebrick competition with their animation Gorgy wants a Horse, which was later featured in The Lego Movie. Brotherhood Workshop also recieves commissions from the LEGO Group to make official videos advertising their licenses. For example, The Agrravation of Smaug for their Hobbit line which was shown at San Diego Comic Con 2014, A Day In The Life for their Jurassic World line and currently, they do videos for Ninjago and Star Wars. Brotherhood Workshop also produces content for YouTube channels such as THE BRICK SHOW, Artifex Creation and How It Should Have Ended. They have even been hired by NBC to produce several short animations for them. Videos The Clumsy Lizard Warrior Dragon Slayer Stop Motion LEGO Lord of the Rings: Orcs LEGO Gollum's "Baby" LEGO Gollum's Karaoke (alternate version) LEGO Frodo's Birthday Surprise LEGO The Cranky Cavetroll LEGO A Hobbit Halloween LEGO The Battle of Helm's Deep LEGO Treebeard's Holiday Special A Legless Lego Legolas LEGO An Elvish Valentine LEGO Harlem Shake (Goblin Style!) EPIC BATTLES: Cavetroll vs. Goblin King Goblin King Wins? Troll wins!!! LEGO Dinner at Weathertop One Man's Trash is Another Man's Six-legged Plunger Mech Gorgy wants a Horse LEGO Voldemort Goes Wand Shopping LEGO Harry Potter Meets a Rancor LEGO Battle at the Black Gate LEGO Tom Bombadil (Why was he cut?) LEGO The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - Teaser Trailer HD LEGO The Hobbit Trailer (Side by Side Version) Legolas Gets Friendzoned LEGO Kili Gets Left Behind LEGO The Truth About Ewoks LEGO® The Hobbit™ - Middle-earth Motors Lego Hands Only CPR with Lego Vinnie LEGO Non-Stop Official Trailer (Liam Neeson Thriller) HD LEGO Non-Stop Trailer (Split Screen Version) Garlic drama: how small town finds allicin from garlic LEGO® The Hobbit™ - Dwarven Dreams The Lego HISHE LEGO Han Solo vs. General Grievous LEGO Star Wars: No Life Forms Aboard LEGO The Fall of Isengard LEGO An Ewok Net Trap LEGO® The Hobbit™: The Aggravation of Smaug LEGO Walk into Mordor LEGO Harry Potter: How to Kill a Dementor Sauron takes the "Ice-Bucket Challenge" The Lego HISHE 2 (The Alternate Ending) LEGO Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord's Mix Tape LEGO Goblins in Moria (a bad LOTR joke) LEGO Always Shoot First (Guardians of the Galaxy + Star Wars + Firefly) LEGO Harry Potter_ Umbridge's First Date LEGO The Hobbit in 72 Seconds LEGO A Hobbit Tavern Lego Batman Is Jelly LEGO Guardians of the Galaxy: Ronan's a Jerk LEGO® The Hobbit™: Bard the Bowman™ The Beginning LEGO Conversation with Smaug LEGO Why Saruman Went Bad LEGO The Hobbit: Azog's Battle Plan The Carol of the Penguin: A Claymation Christmas Special LEGO Bilbo vs. Troll (A "Battle of the Five Armies" plot-hole) LEGO Groot, Hodor, and Chewbacca: "No One Understands" LEGO Star Wars: Sniper Joe LEGO Star Wars: Sand-People are Bad Shots LEGO A Hero's Reward (Star Wars + Guardians of the Galaxy + Firefly) The Parable of the Loaves and Fishes LEGO Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer Re-Creation LEGO Age of Ultron Trailer (Side by Side Version) LEGO "Side by Side with a Friend" NBA Heroes Powers Unleashed LEGO Star Wars_ R2-D2 Unrestrained Home Free - Crazy Life (LEGO Video) LEGO Luke Meets Anakin LEGO Jurassic World: The Raptors Strike LEGO Let the Wookie Win A Day in the Life at LEGO® Jurassic World Mini Movie LEGO Jurassic World: Little Arms, Big Feet Even Orcs Know - HISHE Features: Brotherhood Workshop LEGO® Scooby-Doo and the Tag-Sale Clue Jurassic World in 90 seconds (LEGO animation) Bunchems - A Bunch of Piggies! Ali-A Figure Debut at NYCC Stop Motion LEGO The Age of Ultron in 2 Minutes LEGO® Star Wars™ Rebels Paint the Town Orange - Stop Motion CavemanFilms Battles Demon Birds HAVE A SPOOKY HALLOWEEN! (Stop Motion Animation Short) CavemanFilms Spooky Halloween AntVenom Spooks CavemanFilms for Halloween! A Tube Heroes Thanksgiving Dinner TOBUSCUS ADVENTURES: Happy Thanksgiving!!! (Stop Motion Animation) Hiccup & Toothless vs. The Skrill that Stole Snoggletog I TOYMOTION Ninjago meets The Office LEGO® Star Wars™ - Freeze Frame - Master Your Force Atlantic Craft Goes Ice Fishing! LEGO® Star Wars™ - Imperial Roadblock LEGO Speed Champions Porsche Dream Race LEGO® Star Wars™ - Jawa Surprise Demon Bird's Wrath The Force Awakens Lego HISHE LEGO® Ninjago - How Wu Met the Ninja Animating Setup Brotherhood Workshop uses a Canon T2i camera, Dragonframe, Final Cut Pro 7, and Adobe After Effects. Lights are Arri. They use printed backdrops and green screens.https://www.youtube.com/user/BrotherhoodWorkshop/about References Category:Brickfilmer Directory